magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Cube Issue 1
This issue was released in November 2001 and priced at £3.20. A free video came included with this issue. News Cube Hits the World for Six - 2 pages (26-27) :But the UK launch is still on ice :Q&A with Shelly Friend (Nintendo of Europe) No more Req-ing in the UK - 2 pages (28-29) :Price and date for Q in Japan, but we'll never see it. It's Hip to be Square - 2 pages (30-31) :Nintendo proves it knows a thing or two about advertising. Other Headlines - 1 page (32) :Beckham rages on: Rage finally confirms full GameCube spport :Is ISS a reality?: Huge football franchise slips out quietly :In bed with Capcom: Capcom makes Biohazard series a Gamecube exclusive :Hawk ready to launch: Activision's top franchise is brought forward Features Cube Revealed - 15 pages (6-20) :The essential information on the Gamecube, brought together so you won't feel clueless! :*Nintendo History (8-9) :*Hardware Facts (10-11) :*Peripherals (12-13) :*Specifications (14-15) :*Third Party Support (16-19) :*Hardware Partners (20) Previews Up Front Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - 2 pages (22-23) Galleon: Islands of Mystery - 2 pages (24-25) Main Previews Super Smash Bros. Melee - 6 pages (38-43) Soul Calibur 2 - 2 pages (44-45) Star Fox Adventures - 2 pages (46-47) Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - 1 page (48) Kameo: Elements of Power - 1 page (49) Metroid Prime - 1 page (50-51) Bomberman Generations - ⅓ page (50) Gold Star Mountain - ⅓ page (50-51) Rune - ⅓ page (51) XGIII: Extreme G Racing - 1 page (52) Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II - ½ page (53) Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse - ½ page (53) The Simpsons: Road Rage - 1 page (54-55) Crazy Taxi - ⅓ page (54) Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 - ⅓ page (54-55) SSX Tricky - ⅓ page (55) Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2 - 1 page (56-57) All-Star Baseball 2002 - ⅓ page (56) Madden NFL 2002 - ⅓ page (56-57) NBA Courtside 2002 - ⅓ page (57) Batman: Vengeance - 1 page (58-59) FIFA Soccer 2002 - ⅓ page (58) Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure - ⅓ page (58-59) Virtua Striker 3 Ver.2002 - ⅓ page (59) In-Depth Star Wars Rogue Leader: Rogue Squadron II - 8 pages (62-69) Resident Evil - 8 pages (70-77) Reviews 'GameCube' Luigi's Mansion : It's fun and shows off what the GameCube can do, but it can't match the other launch titles. Wave Race: Blue Storm : A rollercoaster ride of aquatic action. Superb, and unlikely to be bettered...Ever. Pikmin : Did you really expect Mr Miyamoto to come up with something less than brilliant? Super Monkey Ball : This is the business. If you can only afford one game, this is the one to get hold of! 'Game Boy Advance' Tips Luigi's Mansion - Solution - 12 pages (106-117) Other Credits Games Editor :Martin Mathers News Editor :Chandra Nair Group Art Editor :Nick Trent Senior Sub Editor :Karen Hollocks Sub Editors :Cyra Coomber, Stuart Messham Designers :Rob Sullivan, Stephanie Peat Contributors :Will Johnston, Simon Griffin, Paul Ridley Issue Index Category:Contains GameCube Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Advance Reviews